Los Angeles International Airport
Los Angeles International Airport locally referred to as LAX (with each of its letters pronounced individually), is the primary international airport serving Los Angeles, California, United States, and its surrounding metropolitan area. LAX is in the Westchester district of the city of Los Angeles, California, 18 miles (30 km) southwest of Downtown Los Angeles, with the commercial and residential areas of Westchester to the north, the city of El Segundo to the south and the city of Inglewood to the east. Owned and operated by Los Angeles World Airports (LAWA), an agency of the government of Los Angeles, formerly known as the Department of Airports, the airport covers 3,500 acres (1,400 ha) of land. LAX has eight parallel runways. In 2018, LAX handled 619,905,672 passengers, making it the world's busiest and the United States' busiest airportt. As the largest and busiest international airport on the U.S. West Coast, LAX is a major international gateway to the United States, and also serves a connection point for passengers traveling internationally. The airport holds the record for the world's busiest origin and destination airport, since relative to other airports, many more travelers begin or end their trips in Los Angeles than use it as a connection. It is also the only airport to rank among the top five U.S. airports for both passenger and cargo traffic. LAX serves as a hub or focus city for more passenger airlines than any other airport in the United States. It is the only airport that twenty U.S. legacy carriers (Alaska, Allegiant, American, All Nippon, Cathay Pacific, Cathay Dragon, Delta, Etihad, easyJet, EVA Air, Flybe, Frontier, Hawaiian, Indigo, Interjet, JetBlue, Ryanair, Southwest, Sun Country and United) have designated as a hub and is a focus city for Air China, Air France, Air New Zealand, British Airways, Emirates, Iberia, Korean Air, Lufthansa, Norwegian Air Shuttle, Qantas, Qatar Airways, San Diego Air, San Diego Air Express, Virgin Atlantic, and Volaris. While LAX is the busiest airport in the Greater Los Angeles Area, several other airports, including Hollywood Burbank Airport, John Wayne Airport, Long Beach Airport, as well as Ontario International Airport, also serve the area. In addition, LAX houses the most number of carriers at the airport, with 186 airlines. Also, LAX runs the largest cargo operations in the world, with 31,985,789,651 pounds of cargo passing through the airport in 2018. Terminals LAX has fourteen passenger terminals with a total of 1,600 gates arranged in the shape of the letter U or a horseshoe. The terminals are served by a shuttle bus. The Freddie Mercury and Tom Bradley International Terminals and Terminals 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 are all connected airside via an overground passage between Terminal 4 and the Tom Bradley International Terminal, an underground tunnel between Terminals 4, 5, and 6 and above-ground walkways between Terminals 6, 7, and 8. Additional airside shuttle buses operate among Terminals 4, 6, and the American Eagle remote terminal, as well as between Terminals 2, 3, and the Tom Bradley International Terminal. There are no physical airside connections between any of the other terminals. In addition to these terminals, there are 200,000,000 square feet (60,960,000 m2) of cargo facilities at LAX, and a heliport operated by Bravo Aviation. Airlines are located in the following terminals: * Terminals 1, 2, & 3 (Gates 1-50, 51-100, 101-149): Etihad and Etihad Express. Etihad and it's subsidiary, Etihad Express, use Terminals 1, 2, and 3 for international and domestic check-in of passengers. * Terminals 4, 5, & 6 (Gates 150–199, 200–249, 250-299, 150A-199A, and 150B-199B): Delta and Delta Connection uses Terminals 4, 5, and 6 for the check-in of passengers. * Terminals 7, 8, and 9 (Gates 300-349, 350–399, 400–449, 450–499, 500–549, and 550–599): Air Transat, American, American Eagle, All Nippon, Frontier, Iberia, United, and United Express use Terminals 7, 8, and 9 for check-in of passengers. * Terminal 10 (Gates 600–649, 650–699, and 700-749): Alaska, Etihad, San Diego Air, San Diego Air Express, Spirit, Southwest, and Volaris use Terminal 10 for the check-in of passengers. * Terminal 11 (Gates 750–799, 800–849, and 850-899): Aeroflot, Aeroméxico, Aeroméxico Connect, Air China, Air France, Air India, Air Italy, Air New Zealand, Allegiant, Avianca, Avianca, Avianca Costa Rica, Avianca El Salvador, British Airways, California Pacific Airlines, Cebu Pacific, Evelop Airlines and Lion Air use Terminal 11 for the check-in of passengers. * Terminal 12 (Gates 900–949, 950–999, 1000-1049, and 1050–1099): Alaska, American, Cape Air, Caribbean Airlines, China Airlines, China Eastern, China Southern, Etihad, Frontier, Indigo, Iberia, JetBlue, Southwest, Titan Airways, and WestJet use Terminal 12 for check-in of passengers. * Freddie Mercury International Terminal (FMIT) (Gates 1100-1149, 1150-1199, 1200-1249, 1250-1299, 1300-1349, 1350-1399, 1400-1449, and 1450-1499): Aigle Azur, Air Canada, Air Canada Rouge, Alitalia, Cathay Pacific, Cathay Dragon, Condor, Cubana de Aviación, Delta, Edelweiss, Egyptair, El Al, Emirates, Etihad, Eurowings, EVA, Fiji Airways, Finnair, Flybe, Gol Linhas Aéreas Inteligentes, Interjet, Japan Airlines, KLM, Korean Air, LATAM Brasil, LATAM Chile, LATAM Ecuador, Level, LOT Polish, Lufthansa, Malaysia Airlines, Middle East Airlines, Mokulele Airline, Nepal Airlines, Norwegian Long Haul, Oman Air, Pakistan International Airlines, Philippine Airlines, Porter Airlines, Qantas, Qatar Airways, Royal Air Maroc, Royal Brunei, Royal Jordanian, Rwandair, Sao Tome & Principe Airways, Saudia, Scandinavian Airlines, Scoot, Shenzhen Airlines, Silver Airways, Singapore Airlines, South African Airways, SriLankan, Surinam Airways, Swiss International Airlines, SyrianAir, TAAG Angola, TAME, TAP Air Portugal, Thai Airways, Thomas Cook Airlines, Tianjin Airlines, Tibet Airlines, TUI Airways, TUI fly Belgium, TUI fly Netherlands, Tunsiair, Turkish Airlines, Turkmenistan Airlines, Ukraine International Airlines, Uzbekistan Airways, Vietnam Airlines. Virgin Atlantic, Virgin Australia, VivaAerobus, Volaris Costa Rica, Vueling, Wamos Air, XiamenAir, XL Airways France, and Yemenia use FMIT for arrivals and departures. * Tom Bradley International Terminal (TBIT) (Gates 1500-1600): Aer Lingus, Aerolíneas Argentinas, Afriqiyah Airways, Air Asia X, Air Astana, Air Austral, Air Algérie, Air Caraïbes, Air Do, Air Europa, Air Greenland, Air Madagascar, Air Mauritius, Air Namibia, Air Niugini, Air Senegal, Air Serbia, Air Seychelles, Air Tahiti Nui, Air Tanzania, Air Zimbabwe, Arik Air, Asiana Airlines, AtlasGlobal, Austrian Airlines, Azerbaijan Airlines, Bahamasair, Beijing Capital Airlines, Biman Bangladesh Airlines, Boutique Air, Brussels Airlines, Cabo Verde Airlines, Camair-Co, Cayman Airways, CEIBA Intercontinental, Corsair, CSA Czech Airlines, Ethiopian Airlines, Eritrean Airlines, Fiji Airways, Finnair, Garuda Indonesia, Gulf Air, Hainan Airlines, Hi Fly Malta, Hong Kong Airlines, Icelandair, Iran Air, Iraqi Airways, Juneyao Airlines, Kam Air, Libyan Airlines, Meraj Airlines, Middle East Airlines, and Onur Air use TBIT for arrivals and departures. Airlines and Destinations Passenger Cargo Statistics Top Domestic Routes Top International Routes ReddCategory:Airports Category:Airline Category:Airplanes